


Where the Heart is

by Succulint



Series: ShuAke Confidant Week [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Trans Male Character, just a drabble really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 09:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succulint/pseuds/Succulint
Summary: Sometimes the definition of words must be changed.ShuAke Confidant Week Day 4- Domestic/Home/Trust





	Where the Heart is

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short, but I actually really like the way it turned out.

There was a time in Goro’s life where he feared waking up in the morning. Waking up meant another day of his usual routine, over and over his cycle of pain would continue. Each day he woke up wishing he could just stay there in bed.

Not much has changed in that regard. His want to stay in bed longer than he probably should still exists, but the reason for it has drastically changed. Nowadays, waking up meant warmth, a feeling that he is exactly where he is meant to be, a feeling like home. The first thing he experiences in the morning is the feeling of a solid body beside him, heavily contrasted from the cold air he used to feel even mere months ago. 

Even though they start separated whenever they spend their nights together, while sleeping, Akira somehow manages to curl his body around Goro’s. When this first happened, Goro had panicked when he woke up in the morning, not yet used to the feeling of someone else touching him, especially not in in a situation where he could not do anything about it. Now, he revelled in it instead, the feeling of Akira’s hand over his bare chest, somehow snaked under his shirt, provides him more comfort than anything. If it was anyone else, they would not be allowed anywhere near his chest, certainly not in a situation where he wasn't wearing his binder underneath his shirt. Akira’s face is pressed into his neck, not too surprising when Goro takes into account the fact that he always sleeps on his back. He isn’t quite sure where Akira’s other arm is, (probably not anywhere comfortable) but he doesn’t want to look, running the risk of waking him up. 

It turns out he doesn’t need to worry, because in the next moment, Akira begins to stir. When he finally opens his eyes, Akira smiles at him, a smile Goro returns, only to close them again, instead cuddling closer to him. He lets out a pleased sigh and Goro can’t find it in himself to move.

Well, just a little longer couldn’t possibly hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested, you can check me out on Twitter @Officially_a_Fan or Tumblr @Nefoe-dd


End file.
